I didn't knew there was so many roads of life and I'm kind of lost
by Salibask
Summary: In an alternate universe where Obito died during the Kannabi Bridge battle, he is sent in another world by a mysterious individual. Meanwhile, in the Kakuzawa facillity, people were studying not only horned people, but a one-eyed boy with a heavily scarred face.
1. Shitty prologue

_I didn't knew that there was so many roads of life...Kinda got lost in one of them._

 **Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover**

 **Pairings: Obito/Number 03**

 **Mentions of one-sided Obito/Rin**

 **Lucy/Kouta**

 **One-sided Yuka/Kouta**

 **A/N: Another Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover! Since Obito is one of my two favorite characters (The other one being Kimimaro), I decided to create that fanfic. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: In an alternative universe where Obito died during the Kannabi Bridge battle, he is sent in another world by a mysterious individual. Meanwhile, in the Kakuzawa facillity, people were studying not only horned people, but a one-eyed boy with a heavily scarred face.**

 **On with the story...**

 **Shitty prologue**

Uchiha Obito was currently trailing behind his teammates Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin. Obito and Kakashi just finished rescuing Rin from the clutches of 2 Iwa-nins and now they were running to escape the collapsing cave. Kakashi was having difficulty running in a straight line with his only good eye remaining. Rin screamed when a boulder landed before her.

"Rin, keep moving! Go!" Kakashi barked.

"Holy shit!" Obito yelled as he dodged a boulder.

They kept moving until finally Kakashi was struck in the head by a falling rock. He hit the ground with a hard thump, dazed and confused. Obito turned around and saw Kakashi struggling to push himself up. He hustled over to his fallen comrade and lifted him up. Looking up, Obito saw a large boulder coming directly at them. Using his strength he pulled Kakashi to his feet, tossed him to Rin, saving him...

...But Obito didn't saved himself...

...and was crushed by the large boulder.

After the cave stopped collapsing, Obito weakly opened his eye, Sharingan still activated.

"Kakashi...Rin...are you okay?"

Kakashi and Rin opened their eyes...and immediately wished they didn't.

Their comrade Obito had the right half of his body crushed by a huge boulder.

Kakashi stared back, horrified.

Rin fell to her knees at his side, her hands clamping over her mouth. Tears, no, rivers of tears, poured down her face.

"Good...you are..." the other boy whispered. Kakashi's legs failed him. He joined Rin on his knees.

"Obito-!" Rin hiccupped, unable to finish her sentence. The Uchiha outcast glanced at her as Kakashi tried to push the rock away from Obito.

"Stop Kakashi. There's nothing you can do. I can't even feel a thing down there." He vaguely gestured to his lower body, the movement of his arms halting and feeble. They barely got off the ground. "It's totally crushed. At this point, all I can do is wait for the Shinigami or the reaper to take my soul."

Kakashi spoke "It...It wasn't supposed to end like this...you unlocked your Sharingan...we were just getting along with each other...how we can continue if you're dead?"

Obito looked at him, chuckled and muttered "Does it seems like I've got a choice? I'm happy to have been a member of your team...I'm happy of having Minato Namikaze as sensei...I'm happy to have you guys as teammates...I'm happy I met you guys...and I'm happy...That I'm dying like this." It made Rin and even Kakashi sadder, remembering their past as Team Minato.

"Three things...three things to tell you...First: Protect each other...Second: Do your best to reach your dreams...Third...Kakashi...I didn't gave you anything for your promotion to Jonin...Take...my Sharingan..." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"With my Sharingan on you, I won't completely disappear...I will see the future in you...Rin...can you perform the transplantation, please?" The medic-nin nodded, before transplanting Obito's eye to Kakashi.

Unfortunately, more Iwa-nins arrived, intending to not leave anyone alive. They made handsigns, as more boulders begun to crush the poor Obito.

"Protect...Rin." Obito said to Kakashi as he fled the place with Rin.

"I never had the time to tell Rin about my feelings for her...Kakashi and I had a better relationship recently...Too bad..." Obito said to himself, before losing consciousness, and possibly dying.

Possibly.

 **Later...**

"Where...am I?"

That was the question Obito asked as he opened his eye...

"So...this is the afterlife..."

"I'm afraid it isn't. You're alive and well." I responded. Obito immediately looked at me.

"Who are you...and where am I?"

"I can't answer the first question, but I can tell you we are in a dimensional void." I said calmly.

"A dimensional void? What the hell?"

"Allow me to explain everything. You've been saved by this guy, your direct ancestor." I pointed to a picture representing Madara Uchiha.

"What! IMPOSSIBLE! He is DEAD!" Obito yelled in surprise. I can't blame him through, even if his screeching was at an Haruno's level.

"While I understand your surprise, please stop yelling. He survived his fight against Hashirama Senju, and used some of his blood left in the battle for his own gains. He implanted the blood inside him, so he could gain the Rinnegan, the Mokuton and the Sage Mode. He kept a part of the Shodaime's blood for later. He created the Zetsus, using the Gedô Mazô and the Shodaime's cells. He saved you by implanting a Zetsu's cells in you. However, he wanted to use you for his own gains, which led us in why I snatched you from your original dimension...

Do you want to live?

Do you want to die? " Obito looked at me like I was insane. And you know what?

He's right. I'm insane.

"Well, if I can help my friends, I think I will live." He replied, unaware of his future.

So I did what was necessary.

A huge screen appeared from nowhere and began to show Obito's future. Obito saw everything. Rin's death, Obito's life in Akatsuki, the Kyuubi's attack in October 10th, himself controlling Yagura, the Uchiha massacre, the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Juubi's revival, Obito as the Juubi's jinchuriki, Obito's redemption, Madara as the Juubi's jinchuriki, Kaguya's revival, and Obito's real death. The black sheep of the Uchiha's eyes widened in horror. He would never forgive himself for that, if everything in the screen happened.

"Now, the left path. You won't be able to return to your home dimension (But who knows, there is possibilities.), you will be sent in another world, and you will have to move on. You will also remember everything about what happened here. What is your choice?" I asked. At first, Obito looked skeptical, hesitated, and finally made his choice.

"I'm going to move on. He said. Better never see my friends again than hurt them. Besides, by doing that, I save Rin from death, since Madara-teme won't use her."

"Okay. Let's do this." I said as Obito vanished.

Such a pain in the neck. I'm never going to appear in my stories ever again.


	2. It starts NOW!

_I didn't knew that there was so many roads of life...Kinda got lost in one of them._

 **A/N: Another Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover! Since Obito is one of my two favorite characters (The other one being Kimimaro), I decided to create that fanfic. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: In an alternate universe where Obito died during the Kannabi Bridge battle, he is sent in another world by a mysterious individual. Meanwhile, in the Kakuzawa facility, people were studying not only horned people, but a one-eyed boy with a heavily scarred face.**

 **On with the story...**

 **Chapter 1: It starts...NOW!**

It was a beautiful day on the coast of Kamakura. The sun was up and shining through the slightly clouded sky, its majestic rays shrouded by cotton-steel wool framing it on either side. The inhabitants of the tiny town continued their daily lives without worries, enjoying the beautiful day as they ate in restaurants , worked in businesses, studied in schools and pursued their own individual interests in their own homes.

Unfortunately, some of the inhabitants had darker ideas than just living peacefully without a care...

Chief Kakuzawa wasn't really an impatient man. Far from it, from the day he's conceived his plans for Diclonii supremacy, he had carefully planned everything since the last detail, and waited patiently for years.

However, he couldn't deny that there was something he had overlooked in the last weeks, and was currently bugging him.

Said something was the "newcomer", as he came to name him. Recently, a 14-years old teenager was brought in the facility. He had an huge scar on the left side of his face. Not only that, but he had also more endurance than a normal 50-years old man.

Kakuzawa had wrongly dismissed the boy's potential, opting to think of other matters, however, after further consideration; Kakuzawa concluded that he just couldn't keep ignoring this pesky detail anymore.

However, after receiving a call from Nousou to go to his secret lab, it would appear that some of his questions regarding the boy would be solved soon…

"Alright, can you explain this to me again?" The middle aged man asked.

"Like I said, on my free time, I've analyzed the samples we recovered from our newcomer..."

"And you say it was neither human nor Diclonius? And that there is two DNA in the newcomer's body?"

"More or less, both DNA is most surely human, but there seems to be some key mutations on them that I've never seen before, it's probably no big deal though."

"What about the DNA?"

"That was the biggest surprise we had, we managed to separate and replicate a few chains of DNA, and what we found was shocking, to say the least…We both know that there were exceptional cases where human beings had been born with either overdeveloped strength or superhuman resistance, thanks to a different density of their bones or muscle tissue. Now, this child seems to have developed very similar genes to those super humans all at once. Not only that, he has also some sort of coils inside his body. More specifically, energy coils. And said energy is unlike any other humanity as a whole has ever seen before, And the scar...It isn't a normal injury. Most of his organs were replaced by new ones, a huge transplantation process. At least 44% of his body is filled with transplanted organs. Normally, the body would have rejected the transplanted organs, since their DNA and the blood are completely different, but the energy inside of his body stopped the rejection process. In other words, this boy, at a specific moment of his life, almost died, and barely survived."

"Interesting…"

"That's not the end of it, I've analyzed some alleles and some of them have a rather strong resemblance with..trees. This one, for example…" Nousou continued his explanation, motioning the man to look at one of the genes zoomed on his computer.

"What is this?"

"I've studied the same gene before when I studied trees; Basically, this gene create wood. " The young scientist concluded. Kakuzawa found himself at a loss of words.

"A breed of super-powered wood-creators humanoids using an unseen energy and able to admit every type of DNA possible in their body… I've definitely hadn't counted with that!"

"What do you suggest we do Kakuzawa-sama?"

"I…" The man trailed off, until a rather sinister idea occurred to him.

"Maybe we could use this new development to our advantage."

"Sir?"

"Nousou, you think you can replicate his DNA to apply in our little project?"

"Yes, but I need to study the other DNA, which is quite strange too." Nousou answered him.

Kakuzawa smirked and looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Continue your work, Doctor. I can't wait to see the results." Kakuzawa stated, exiting the lab.

 **Meanwhile...**

Obito opened his eye. He quickly looked around, trying to understand his surroundings. And he failed.

Badly.

"Damn...Where am I?"

The Uchiha clan's black sheep would have expected to wake up in a whole new world. Unfortunately, when you expect something, it won't always happen: hence why he was wondering what the fuck he was doing in a small, white room.

"What happened?" he asked out loud.

No answer.

"Well...Crap. Anyone? Help?"

Silence was his only companion.

"Why I'va landed on such en empty place?" He wondered. Perhaps some deity wanted him to pay back for his lateness. Or for throwing his life away. Or for being a loser in an elite's clan. Or for making his whole team sad because he died.

Or for being a damn idiot, because for all he knew, the door might not be locked.

Obito got up and reached for the door. Too bad for him, it was locked.

"Damn" was the chunin's thought. He could use the Fireball Jutsu to fry the door and get away, but he was in unknown territory: this world's guards might be strong, unlike all grunts in animated series.

Wait...Obito was actually smart regarding the last part.

But that didn't matter: the Uchiha had 2 choices: staying here, unaware of anything, or try to escape. Obito made his choice as he made handsigns:

 _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!_

The ball of fire burned the door to ashes, allowing Obito to get out. A grin appeared on his face:

"This is so going to be fun!" he thought cheerfully.

That was, until he saw the guards.

'What are these things?' He thought, looking at the guards's guns. The guards remained silent.  
"Oh well, I guess I'll see by myself", as he rushed past the guards.

The Uchiha underestimated the guns' efficiency, as he was shot in the shoulders and fell to the ground.

"What was that? Where does this noise come from?" He thought as he lost his consciousness.

"Let's finish him off" One of the guards said, only to be interrupted by another one.

"We've been told not to kill him. Let's bring him to another room." He said as he looked where the door to Obito's room once was.

"Damn...Who is that kid?"


End file.
